


Крылья

by Ereni



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereni/pseuds/Ereni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нет ничего печальней, чем ангел, теряющий крылья.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Крылья

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на "Байки-3" для команды Призраков, день 13, тема - кинки  
> Баннер от Белый Кролик  
> http://img12.imageshost.ru/img/2011/05/04/image_4dc1a058ab068.jpg  
> Трейлер  
> http://video.yandex.ua/users/baicki-angely/view/13/?ncrnd=1907#hq  
> Баннер к трейлеру  
> http://img12.imageshost.ru/img/2011/05/17/image_4dd18745bcd56.jpg  
> Скачать трейлер 20 мб  
> http://depositfiles.com/files/axk9qdcqf

\- Кас, я давно хотел тебя спросить, - сказал Сэм как-то раз. - Та легенда о восстании Люцифера. Там сказано, что треть ангелов пошла за ним.   
Кастиэль молча кивнул. По-птичьи, будто склюнул что-то со стола.   
\- Но ведь с Михаилом остались не две трети?  
Кастиэль покачал головой.   
\- Тоже треть, да? - спрашивает Сэм. - А остальные? Куда делись они?  
Кастиэль не ответил.

Гром отгремел и затих, гроза прошла стороной. Огненный дождь не пролился на землю. Не пролился даже обычный. Ранним утром холодного постапокалиптического лета один ангел господень сидел на крыльце полуразваленного дома и смотрел в небо.   
Почти недоступное небо.   
Утро было серым. Невидимые перья осыпались на крыльцо. От крыльев почти ничего не осталось. Лишь отголоски, бледная тень прежних красок, да немного мусора, который Бобби примет за паутину и сухие листья.   
В мире Кастиэля теперь все время была осень.   
На крыльцо вышел Сэм. Посмотрел на ангела, снова исчез за дверью и вернулся с еще одной бутылкой пива. Присел рядом.  
\- Грустишь?  
Кастиэль молча улыбнулся. Он не очень хорошо понимал, что такое грустно – но, похоже, так и есть. Сэму виднее.   
\- Жалеешь? – совсем тихо спросил Сэм.   
Кастиэль поднес бутылку к губам.  
Никакого вкуса. Почти – если осушить достаточно много, можно ощутить что-то смутное. Абсолютный контроль и абсолютная потеря контроля – они, оказывается, похожи. Когда тело заливает ровное тепло, можно поверить в то, что всесилие вернулось. Ненадолго, до первой попытки пошевелиться.   
Но того, что люди называют вкусом, он не чувствует.   
Кастиэль щурится, поверх бутылочного горлышка глядя на Сэма. Еще одна легкая тень ложится тому на плечо, не удерживается и скатывается на доски. Еще одна незримая, нестерпимо прекрасная струна в небе гаснет. Еще одним чувством, из тех, что доступны ангелам, меньше. Кастиэль ни мгновения не скучал по способностям, но эта вечная осень…   
Он делает глоток.   
– Нет.   
Он говорит правду. 

Зрение, осязание, обоняние, слух, вкус. Кастиэль различает предметы, отзывается, когда его окликают, отличает запах ладана от аромата сортира, шероховатость ткани от холода оружейного металла и знает, что виски горчит. Но это знание – сухая информация, передаваемая рецепторами чужого тела. Это не музыка сфер, которую доносят крылья. Доносили.   
Но этого хватает, чтобы наблюдать.   
Когда-то давно, когда все краски были доступны, Кастиэль увидел ребенка, рассматривающего людскую поделку – стеклянный шар с изображениями домов и деревьев, с водоворотом белой крупы. Кастиэля не заинтересовала игрушка, но чувство, испытываемое малышом, заставило его замереть, и долго его рассматривать. Они были похожи, дитя и ангел. Чувство, которое испытывал Кастиэль, глядя на человеческую жизнь, было точно таким же. Кастиэль хотел спросить у малыша, как оно называется, но не решился.   
Наблюдение – это важно. И… приятно? 

Кастиэль следил за тем, как Дин готовит оружие к битве. Ладони скользили по металлу, касаясь точно и осторожно. У Дина длинные пальцы с коротко обрезанными ногтями. Уверенные, сильные и осторожные – трудно представить, что жесткие подушечки могут быть такими чуткими. Оружие этим рукам не подходит. Кастиэль прищурился, еще одна легкая тень опустилась под ноги, напоследок вспышкой подарив картину уверенной хватки на гитарном грифе. Кастиэль моргнул – Дин бережно баюкал в ладонях револьвер и улыбался.  
Когда он ушел, задорно подмигнув напоследок, Кастиэль растопырил пальцы и всмотрелся. Ладони Джимми были меньше, пальцы – тоньше, кожа на кончиках не задубела и легко вспухала мозолями. Джимми воином не был, наверное, его пальцы должны были быть чувствительнее. Кастиэль снова сощурился…  
Нет. Больше он ничего не видел. 

Это случилось на следующий день, когда братья устроили своей Импале праздник.  
Вообще-то Дин называл подобное мероприятие техническим обслуживанием, но Кастиэлю это больше напоминало языческий ритуал поклонения. Обычно Сэм к священнодействию не допускался, но, видимо, сегодняшнее утро было каким-то особенным. Возможно, было виновато выглянувшее впервые за много дней солнце, но танец у Импалы взялись исполнять оба брата. Большую часть времени Дин проводил либо под машиной, либо склонившись над двигателем, а Сэм тенью следовал за ним, поддерживая, подавая инструменты и реплики.   
Температура воздуха повышалась. Братья избавились сначала от рубашек, потом от футболок, и работали в одних джинсах, пачкая тела грязью.   
Кастиэль наблюдал, сидя на крыльце. Он и хотел бы оказать им помощь, но не чувствовал себя вправе вмешиваться в обряд.  
Солнце поднималось все выше. Братья закончили возню с двигателем и теперь мыли машину. Сэм выпрямился, провел ладонью по лбу, стирая пот и размазывая грязь. Дин рассмеялся и стряхнул в его сторону пену с мочалки. Сэм закатил глаза и как бы случайно направил в сторону Дина шланг с водой.   
Некоторое время они увлеченно гонялись друг за другом, брызгаясь, улыбаясь и напоминая невинных детей, а Кастиэль наблюдал за этим. А потом на крыльцо вышел Бобби и спросил у него:  
\- Тебе не жарко?  
Кастиэль понимал, что солнце действительно припекает слишком сильно, чтобы в плаще было комфортно. Ему уже приходилось раздеваться, для сна, но в дневное время он еще не нарушал формы одежды, и теперь неуверенно принялся из нее выпутываться.   
Дин громко рассмеялся.   
\- Скоро у нас будет вареная курица!  
Эту свою эмоцию Кастиэль уже мог различить. Она заставила быстро снять плащ и с самым независимым видом потянуть с плеч пиджак. Но видимо он двигался слишком медленно, потому что Дин, успевший отобрать шланг у Сэма, окатил его водой сверху донизу.   
Кастиэль тряхнул головой. Брызги мешали видеть, тело от шока стало совсем непослушным. Дин снова рассмеялся – и вот тогда это случилось.  
Оно было немного похоже на небесный покой. Земное ощущение, сродни опьянению, но расслабленность, приносимая спиртным, всегда чувствовалась поддельной, а это было настоящим – светлым, умиротворяющим и придающим сил. Кастиэль замер, опасаясь спугнуть хрупкое ощущение.  
\- Эй, - спросил Дин. – Ты обиделся, что ли?  
Кастиэль взглянул на него, но даже такого робкого жеста хватило, чтобы непонятное нечто пропало, как не было. Он снова беспокойно пошевелился, прислушиваясь к себе.  
Одежда мокрая. Солнце горячее. Дин беспокоится. Ничего больше.  
Показалось?  
\- Я пойду в дом, - сказал он и поднялся с крыльца под взглядами трех пар взволнованных глаз.

Позже Кастиэль стоял под душем и пытался понять, что произошло.   
Скорее всего, ему просто почудилось. Но, как сказал бы Сэм, не стоило сдаваться депрессии. А Дин добавил бы, что депрессия – слишком умное слово, а сдаваться не стоит вообще. В принципе.  
Это и было одной из причин, по которым Кастиэль с ними остался. Хотя то, что ему хотелось их видеть, присматривать за ними, являлось причиной более важной. Но без крыльев он оказался таким беспомощным. Пока братьям приходилось присматривать за ним.  
Возможно, дело и на этот раз было в Дине. Он вызывал эмоции, такие сильные и сложные, что Кастиэль даже не делал попыток в них разобраться – бесполезно. Но порой, когда Дин заглядывал ему в глаза – так, будто мог видеть то, что еще оставалось от крыльев – Кастиэлю казалось, что он ощущает… что-то. Возможно, сейчас произошло то же самое, только без взгляда.  
Или дело было в разнице температур? Но ведь раньше ему доводилось обжигаться, а потом делать воду слишком холодной. Он не сразу научился обращаться с кранами.   
Кастиэль задумчиво выкрутил горячую воду на максимум.   
Крохотную комнатушку заволокло паром. Ладони медленно розовели, кожа сморщивалась от тепла. Кастиэль следил, как вода стекает по телу, пока не стало трудно дышать, а потом резко повернул другой кран.   
Ледяной водопад обрушился на плечи. Кастиэль вздохнул глубоко-глубоко – только что в крохотной комнатушке совсем не было воздуха, а теперь он был, такой вкусный. Мышцы сладко заныли, в ушах запульсировало. Кастиэль тихо выдохнул – и ощущение погасло.   
Это было похоже и не похоже на то, что давали крылья. Будто там, за спиной, сформировалось перо, совсем новое, неопробованное. Кастиэль даже оглянулся – глупо, по-человечески попытавшись посмотреть на собственное плечо.   
Если бы у него вновь росли крылья, он бы об этом знал. Разве не так? Но ведь раньше они никогда и ни у кого не росли! Точнее, Кастиэль ничего об этом не знал. Совсем ничего.   
Единственное, что он мог – снова обрушить на свою голову едва терпимый кипяток, а потом – холодную воду. И снова. И снова.  
Спустя два часа его вытащил из душа ругающийся Бобби.   
– Отстань ты от него! – смеялся Дин. – Может, он только что открыл для себя секреты дрочки.   
– Дрочки? – спросил Кастиэль. Неугомонный Винчестер немедленно принялся объяснять. 

Видимо, состоявшийся разговор что-то затронул в сознании Дина, потому что на следующую же ночь Кастиэль к знанию о некоторых выражениях современного языка сумел добавить не менее интересные наблюдения.  
Нет, «интересные» – не то слово. Правильней будет сказать «впечатляющие».  
Вообще-то Кастиэль не предполагал, на что может наткнуться, когда спустился посреди ночи на первый этаж. Ему просто не спалось – снов он не видел, а беспамятство порой пугало. Он надеялся на канал «Дискавери», возможно, на беседу с кем-то из обитателей обветшалого дома и не сразу осознал, что растянувшийся на диване человек увлечен отнюдь не телевизором. Дин почти не выгибал руку, казалось, чуть согнутая ладонь просто гладит живот, а остановиться Кастиэля заставил стон – тихий звук, заставивший вспомнить о сонном животном.   
Обычно Дин таких звуков не издавал. Кастиэль сделал еще один шаг и только тогда понял.   
Картинка была бесцветной, будто нарисованной белыми штрихами по черному фону. Блики от телевизора очерчивали ямочку на колючем подбородке, распахнутую, перекрученную рубашку, пуговицу на джинсах, крупные костяшки пальцев и головку, мелькающую между ними. Дин ласкал сам себя, медленными, неспешными движениями, почти не сжимая ладонь. Иногда он глубоко вдыхал, и тогда становились видны мышцы на груди и искры там, где должны были быть соски. Дин снова издал странный звук, Кастиэль почему-то не смог выдохнуть – а потом на него нахлынуло.  
Ощущение прилива крови к разным частям тела сменилось огнем. Жарко, сухо во рту. Дин тихо постанывал и кряхтел, а внутри у Кастиэля что-то сжималось, и по телу растекалось незнакомое тепло. Это не было… не могло быть крыльями, но Кастиэль откуда-то знал, что хватка, уверенная и небрежная, на собственном члене – это приятно. Сладко. Что касания этих пальцев с мозолистыми подушечками могут заставить тело податься вперед, даже если сознание не желает этого. Что если бы Дин сжал чуть плотней, так, чтобы сильней выступили костяшки, в груди зародился бы такой звук…  
Дин сомкнул пальцы, несколько раз с силой провел сверху вниз, и Кастиэль вздрогнул всем телом, как будто… Как будто коснулись его самого.   
И тут чья-то широкая ладонь осторожно развернула его в сторону кухни, а другая закрыла рот. Кастиэль снова вздрогнул – и ощущения погасли.   
Вовремя. Он не смог бы узнать Сэма в таком состоянии и точно наделал бы шума. Но вместо этого просто кивнул и позволил себя увести. 

– Совсем сдурел? – шипел Сэм. – Он же тебя загрызет.  
Младший Винчестер осторожно прикрыл дверь и принялся делать чай, не зажигая света. Кастиэль с искренним любопытством за ним наблюдал. Сэм казался смущенным.  
– Мне показалось, ему сейчас все равно, кто может его увидеть, - негромко сказал Кастиэль. Сэм хмыкнул:  
– Удовольствие себе испортить он точно никому не даст, тут ты прав. Но ты уверен, что хочешь выслушать его комментарии?  
Кастиэль уверен не был. Сэм поставил перед ним кружку с чаем и сел напротив.   
В кухне было светлее, чем в зале – фонаря на крыльце хватало, чтобы рассмотреть руки Сэма, сомкнувшиеся на чашке. Они были крупными, крупнее, чем у Дина, вены четко выделялись под кожей. Кастиэль сделал глоток – и едва не поперхнулся.   
…Сэм обхватывает член плотнее, чем Дин. Не играет, чуть перебирая пальцами, сразу жестко проводит сверху вниз…  
Наверное.   
Это точно не крылья. Те давали знание, в котором не было место никакому «наверное». Предположения и фантазии – удел людей.  
Тогда что это было, вот только что? На земле не принято спрашивать о таком, но Кастиэль пытался понять.   
– Как ты это делаешь?  
– Что именно? – Сэм моргнул, а потом поджал губы. – Надо было оставить тебя там, и дать Дину найти!  
– Да, – отозвался Кастиэль, – я нарушаю личное пространство. Но мне необходимо разобраться.  
Сэм секунду внимательно смотрел на него. Кастиэль плохо видел его лицо, фонарь слепил глаза.   
– Не думаю, что смогу это объяснить, – наконец, медленно выговорил Сэм. – И не уверен, что хочу показывать. Кас, что с тобой происходит? Дин рассказывал, ты даже слышать об этой стороне человеческой жизни не хочешь.   
– Мне важна любая сторона нашей жизни, – сказал Кастиэль. – Просто иногда… – Он замялся, не в силах подобрать слова.   
– Тебя это пугает, – помог Сэм. – Но теперь что-то изменилось?  
– Ангелы чувствуют не так, как люди, - Кастиэль спрятался за кружкой с чаем. – Вообще-то, считается, что мы вообще не умеем чувствовать.   
– Но это не так.  
– Не так.  
И вот тогда Сэм и спросил его о серых. 

– Их называли Серыми Ангелами, – сказал он после долгих минут молчания. – Тех, кто не встал ни на сторону Рая, ни на сторону Ада. Кто-то звал их трусами. Кто-то – равнодушными. Кто-то говорил о том, что они остались на земле – защитить людей. Я в это не верил.  
– Но формально, ты совершил тот же выбор, я прав?  
Кастиэль кивает. Разговор сладостен и мучителен одновременно, будто извлекаешь застрявший в ране кинжал, и всего секунда отделяет от долгожданного исцеления.   
– Так что же с тобой происходит, Кас? Тебе вроде не снятся кошмары, но ты явно боишься спать. Уходишь в себя, не слышишь, когда тебя зовут. Ты уверен, что мы ничем не можем помочь?   
– Я не знаю, Сэм, – выговорил Кастиэль. – Я отрезан от высших сфер, но и ощущать мир как человек не могу. Это как читать книгу на незнакомом языке. Ты можешь понять смысл, но детали ускользают… я никогда не видел никого из серых. Не знаю, во что они превратились. Никто не знает.   
– Ты ничего не чувствуешь?   
– Почти. Только иногда мне кажется…   
– Что?  
Кастиэль беспомощно улыбнулся и пожал плечами. Сэм помолчал.   
– Это связано с Дином?  
– Я не знаю, Сэм. Не знаю. 

Час спустя Кастиэль стоял в выделенной ему каморке перед зеркалом. Зеркало было старым, треснувшим и пыльным. Оно стояло тут только потому, что к нему прилагалась тумбочка, куда Бобби сложил вещи, которые положено иметь существу, не способному одним взмахом крыльев очистить свою одежду. А Кастиэль стоял перед ним, потому что остро нуждался в символе.  
Ему вдруг показалось, что он стал забывать, как выглядит на самом деле. И подлинный он, изнутри, и его крылья, и заемное тело со слишком нежными руками. Никто не знает, кем становятся серые, но Кастиэль сейчас рассматривал в мутном зеркале одного из них.   
И ничего особенного. Худощавое, нетренированное тело, совсем не такое налитое соками, как у Дина. Выступающие кости – Дин сказал бы «птичьи». Кастиэль плохо понимает, при чем тут птицы, и просто проводит ладонью по плечу. Кости действительно хрупкие – еще одна неслышная тень за плечом рассыпается пеплом, подарив напоследок видение ключицы, крошащейся под безжалостной рукой.  
Надо с этим что-то делать. Кастиэль снова провел ладонью по коже. Слишком светлая, без загара, с родимыми пятнами. Вот одно из них – Кастиэль коснулся собственной груди. Сосок под ладонью был твердым.   
Это тело было взволновано. Возбуждено. Это тело требовало чего-то непонятного, человеческого, и очень простого. Кастиэль вздохнул. Тепло и прикосновения – для людей и в самом деле просто. Для Дина просто. А Кастиэль… Он еще помнил собственную растерянность в том борделе. Там все было не так, всего было слишком много. А сейчас – недостаточно. Он опустил руку ниже, на подрагивающий живот, зарылся пальцами в волоски на лобке – странно, они были куда светлей, рыжеватыми и очень жесткими. Головка члена набухла и покраснела, Кастиэль обхватил ее двумя пальцами, сжал, вздрогнул от кольнувшего ощущения.   
И – ничего. Блеклая тень того, что горело там, в гостиной. Информация, сухие строчки кода, равнодушные импульсы, бегущие по нервам. А ему так хотелось, чтобы было что-то. Чтобы разрозненный набор сигналов о прилившей крови, прикосновениях воздуха и собственной ладони, смутных желаниях тела и памяти сложился бы в нечто яркое.   
Наверняка то, что испытывал Дин – там, внизу, на диване – было ярким.   
Кастиэль отвернулся от зеркала и лег в постель, чтобы смотреть в потолок до самого утра. 

Потом он увидел Дина. Тот держал в руках птицу с хрупкими крыльями. Пальцы перебирали белоснежные перья, осторожно ерошили пух, ласкали с неожиданной нежностью.   
– Смотри, – сказал Дин, – у него есть крылья.   
Кастиэль открыл глаза. Дин сидел на краю постели и пристально на него смотрел.   
Кастиэль моргнул.  
– Неплохо отдохнул, – сказал Дин. – Обед скоро.   
Кастиэль снова моргнул, и попытался сесть. Тело не слушалось, как всегда в первые часы после сна, но теперь и сознание было мутным. Запястье само потянулось к глазам – протереть, кулак надавил на переносицу. Что это было?   
Дин отвел глаза.   
– Приснилось что-то?  
– Я не вижу снов, - автоматически отозвался Кастиэль и сразу же сбился. – То есть… это был сон?  
Дин фыркнул.  
– Только не говори мне, что мое присутствие способно вызывать у тебя кошмары.   
– Нет, - медленно сказал Кастиэль, не отводя от него взгляда. – Это не было кошмаром. Но раньше ничего подобного со мной не случалось.  
Дин посмотрел ему в глаза.   
– Ты сейчас в первый раз в жизни увидел сон?  
Кастиэль кивнул и полюбовался на редкое зрелище – детская улыбка и невинное любопытство на лице их бесстрашного предводителя.   
– Расскажи.  
– Сложно, – ответил Кастиэль. – Там был ты. Гладил белые перья.   
Любопытство сменилось недоумением, а улыбка стала еще шире.   
– Это странно.  
– Наверное…  
– Вот и хорошо! Сны и должны быть странными. Ну ладно, ты уже проснулся, - Дин вскочил и начал делать очень много вещей одновременно – открывать окно, швыряться в Кастиэля одеждой, рассказывать, что они соорудили на обед, даже напевать. Кастиэль не успевал следить за ним, он на миг потерял ориентацию – а когда очнулся, его, как ребенка, со смехом выдергивали из постели теплые руки.   
Теплые…  
Кастиэль замер, сосредоточившись на ощущении, и едва не упал на Дина.  
– Эй! – помрачнел тот. – Ну-ка, ходить – своими двоими!   
– Хорошо, – Кастиэль опустил руки и встал по стойке смирно. – Я не знаю, что…  
– Давай-ка, спускайся вниз, – у Дина явно испортилось настроение.   
– Хорошо, – повторил Кастиэль. Он хотел спросить, что не так, но Дин уже ушел. 

За столом Дин снова был спокоен и весел, словно ничего не случилось. Он швырялся едой, благополучно заработал нотацию от Сэма и подзатыльник от Бобби. Кастиэль любовался им, и ему было хорошо. Но обед кончился, и кончился день, и наступил следующий, и больше не происходило ничего. Кастиэль гадал, как скоро память о происшествии потускнеет.   
Вечером Бобби принес информацию о новом деле, и Кастиэль точно узнал, когда бесконечная осень снова сомкнется вокруг него.   
Завтра утром.   
– Кас, с тобой все в порядке? – обеспокоено спросил Сэм.  
– Да, – удивленно ответил Кас, – я понимаю, что буду вам только мешать.   
Сэм наморщил лоб и посмотрел на Дина. Дин отодвинул стул и вышел.

Весь вечер Кастиэль не видел его, а ночью Дин ногой распахнул дверь в его комнату и так же ногой захлопнул ее за собой. Кастиэль приподнялся – он уже лежал в постели. Дин сел рядом. Он казался рассерженным и прошипел сквозь зубы:  
– Заебал. Рассказывай.   
– Все в порядке, – попытался отговориться Кастиэль.  
– Заебал! – рявкнул на него Дин. – Что это за хрень с твоими чувствами? Ты заболел, или что?   
Кастиэль не представлял, как рассказать Дину.  
– Физически со мной все в порядке…  
– А не физически?   
– Дин, я не знаю…  
– Чего ты не чувствуешь?  
– Я не знаю, как объяснить, – Кастиэля потряхивало от беспомощности, от Диновой ярости. – Я чувствую, но без крыльев… все такое тусклое… я, наверное, просто не могу разобраться…   
– Да говори ты уже! – Дин потянул его за плечи, встряхнул, как тряпичную куклу, и на Кастиэля снова навалилось.   
Подушечки пальцев у Дина и в самом деле были шершавыми.   
– Эй…   
Кастиэль не мог. Он покачнулся, ткнулся лбом Дину в плечо.   
Горячо. Твердо. И запах...  
– Кас? – Кастиэлю не хватало воздуха. Дин медленно гладил его по спине, а он ощущал жаркую ладонь, скользящую от шеи до поясницы, ощущал по-настоящему – и не мог ничего сказать.  
– Гхм, – сказал Дин. – Как по мне, так все ты чувствуешь. Даже многовато всего.  
– Не, – выдавил Кастиэль пересохшим горлом. – Не… ты. С тобой…  
– Хочешь сказать, что ты ничего не чувствуешь, пока я не появлюсь рядом?  
– Кажется…  
– И поэтому ты киснешь целыми днями, подсматривая за мной, когда совсем хреново?   
– Дин!  
– Что?  
– Заткнись.   
Дин тихо рассмеялся, склонившись к его виску.   
– Ладно. А если я сделаю так? – ладонь скользнула ниже, задевая резинку трусов, легла на ягодицу, и непослушное тело сотрясло судорогой. Приятной судорогой. Сладкой. А ладонь, твердая, как доска, снова заскользила снизу вверх по спине, лаская, легла на лопатки, закопалась в невидимый, неосязаемый пух.  
Этого не могло быть, просто не могло. Там не было ничего, над плечами. Уж точно ничего такого, во что можно зарываться пальцами, что можно гладить мозолистыми подушечками, ласкать прикосновениями, сильными и бережными. Нечему было отзываться, рассылая по телу искры, колючие, щекотные мурашки, не на чем было играть, будто на струнах гитары, которая так шла этим рукам, и которой в них никогда не было.  
– А ты говорил, что потерял их, – бездумно сказал Дин. Кастиэль понял, что успел зажмуриться, и надо открыть глаза.   
Воздух под ладонями Дина застывал снежно-белыми нитями. Кружево, которое должно было уничтожить смертного, посмевшего хотя бы взглянуть на него, теперь льнуло к Диновым рукам, словно просило о ласке. Кастиэль, глухо застонав, подался вперед – за тем же самым.   
И Дин не оттолкнул.   
Ладони снова прошлись по спине, сухие губы коснулись волос, виска и скулы. Дин согревал Кастиэля и заново связывал с миром, пусть не с холодными совершенными небесами, а с грешной землей, но на этой земле можно было так замечательно прикасаться друг к другу. От этого, оказывается, тепло, и тонко тянет внутри, и где-то глубоко на корне языка копится тягучая сладость. И прикосновений хочется все больше и больше – Кастиэль подвинулся еще ближе. Уткнулся носом в шею. Запах пороха, мыла и пота, запах Дина – он, оказывается, горьковатый. Свежий. Под губами движение – Дин сглотнул.  
– Охренеть…  
Кастиэль забыл, что значит это слово, но на всякий случай кивнул.   
– У тебя стоит, – на это тоже надо как-то реагировать, но Дин отметил свою реплику новым касанием, коротко стриженные ногти царапнули по натянувшейся ткани трусов, и Кастиэль только вздрогнул всем телом.   
– Охренеть, – повторил Дин, затаскивая Кастиэля к себе на колени. Трусы сползли на бедра, футболку Дин задрал почти до подмышек, потом и вовсе стянул, но Кастиэль этого почти не замечал.   
Был только Дин, его удивительные руки, и разворачивающиеся под ними крылья.   
Кастиэль все еще пытался как-то сформулировать для себя, что же он испытывает. Сладко, жарко, классно – это слово Дина – приятно, хорошо…  
– Хорошо, – сказал он тихо.  
– Ага, – отозвался Дин. Кастиэль не понял, когда тот успел избавиться от своего белья, понял только, что ощущения обрушились лавиной и погребли под собой.   
Это невозможно было вынести. Во всяком случае, молча. Хотелось богохульствовать или кричать. Кастиэль открыл рот:  
– Дин…а?  
– Тшшш.  
Член Дина оказался горячее всего остального, горячее рук и губ. Кастиэль не смог сдержаться – коснулся. Гладко. Нежно и скользко. Дин резко вздохнул.   
– Какой ты. Ну-ка, – и обхватил два члена разом. Ширины этой ладони хватило, чтобы держать их обоих, сжимать уверенной хваткой, тянуть чуть вверх, а потом вниз, и все, что Кастиэль ощущал и о чем думал накануне, стоя в дверях гостиной, оказалось бледной тенью по сравнению с этим. Только костяшки проступили от усилия ровно так, как ему виделось тогда, и Кастиэль сомкнул свою ладонь поверх ладони Дина, запрокинул голову и попытался выдохнуть все, что испытывал. Получился стон. Дин снова сказал:  
– Тшшш, – и прикусил губами кожу на горле, прямо над жилкой, и это ощущение, будто кровь Кастиэля билась у Дина под губами, стало последней каплей.  
Кастиэль тонул, захлебывался неродившимся криком. Сладостное ощущение прошивало тело насквозь раз за разом. Невидимые крылья били в воздухе, вздымали пыль и старый мусор. Тусклая лампочка на потолке взорвалась и сгорела. Сгорели все включенные лампочки в округе, а те, что включены не были, зажглись. Мелькнула тень мысли, что человеческий оргазм немного похож на смерть – совсем чуть-чуть, такая же яркая вспышка нестерпимого ощущения, и темнота. Но эта темнота длилась совсем недолго.   
– Охренеть, – сказал Дин Винчестер в третий раз. И рухнул вместе с Кастиэлем боком на кровать. 

В старом доме было тихо. Даже Бобби не ругался, хотя наутро от старика наверняка влетит им обоим. Кастиэль лежал, прижавшись щекой к Диновой груди, и слушал сердцебиение.  
Тук-тук.   
Ему было холодно и липко. В комнате пахло – и этот запах был для Кастиэля резким и приятным. А шум начинающегося дождя за окном – уютным и мягким. Краски мира, приглушенные, спокойные, не такие прекрасные, как наверху, отчасти даже уродливые – но все-таки яркие и живые, обволакивали его всего. И ярче всего было ощущение теплой руки на поясе.   
Кастиэль сильно сомневался, что произошедшее сегодня повторится когда-либо еще, так как не был уверен, что Дину это нужно. Но, по правде сказать, ему было плевать на то, что будет дальше. Главное, что-нибудь непременно будет, кроме вечной осени и истории, за которой можно только следить со стороны.   
Он снова был участником со всеми правами. В том числе на невыносимую боль и на удовольствие.   
– По-прежнему не уверен насчет девственниц, но в девственниках определенно что-то есть, – задумчиво сказал Дин. Кастиэль подумал о том, чтобы дать ему подзатыльник, как Бобби, но шевелиться не хотелось, потому он просто ткнул его кулаком между ребер. Дин рассмеялся.   
– Они у тебя красивые, – сказал он секунду спустя.   
– Знаю, – ответил Кастиэль. – Чувствовать – это красиво.  
Пушистый электрический полог укрывал их с головой. Кастиэль какое-то время думал о том, сможет ли крылья видеть кто-то еще, кроме Дина, и решил, что едва ли.   
И еще, что утром он первым делом залезет под душ, и будет сидеть там столько, сколько сможет. Возможно, даже до следующего утра.


End file.
